


Linger

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kasa being a cute dork, Reader is sick, University AU, reader is Kasa's crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which Kasamatsu finds you in the library sick with a fever, and doesn't want anyone else to see you in a vulnerable position.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Original Female Character(s), Kasamatsu Yukio/Reader, kasamatsu yukio/you
Kudos: 17





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, and I uploaded it on my DA. I'm actually uploading all my works from there to here so I can focus my attention on this website :D . I hope everyone likes this despite being written a year ago!

Kasamatsu isn’t sure how to act when he stumbles across your sleeping form in the library. He knew university studies have been exhausting, but he never imagined you’d leave yourself in a vulnerable position.. 

You were a guarded person…

But there you were, hair fanned across textbooks. Your cheeks, slightly red, rested against your left arm, while your right laid limply at your side. From a glance, you appeared to be sleeping… But a double-take had his lips curl into a frown..

You were sick….

His legs move on his own accord, reaching you in seconds, quietly to keep from waking you. His hand reaches out, fingertips gently resting against your forehead, and he bites back a growl in annoyance.. Why would you come to classes with a fever?? 

Kasamatsu freezes when a soft whine leaves your throat, trying to keep his brain focused on the situation at hand.. He should shake you awake, reprimand you for not taking better care of yourself… But seeing you like this… it has his heart racing in his chest. He swallows when your eyes open slowly, head turning just enough to meet his gaze. 

He opens his mouth, ready to say your name, but it immediately dies on his lips when you smile softly. He’s rendered speechless when you nudge his hand with your head, grabbing his wrist. You hum gently at the coolness on your skin, releasing a soft sigh. 

“…. _Yukio….”_

He finds the strength to sit in the chair beside you, thanking the gods he didn’t knock it over in clumsiness… It’s the first time he’s heard his first name from your lips… He knows his cheeks are flaring, and he’s happy the two of you are alone in the back of the library… 

When he semi-recovers, Kasamatsu finds himself catching you when you attempt to stand, landing right in his lap. His bag falls to the floor, forgotten, as he adjusts positions, not wanting the chair to fall over. It’s in that moment, you choose to lift your head, staring at him with your gorgeous hues, half glazed from sleep, giving such an innocent stare it makes his heart leap out of his chest.

**_“Cuddle me..”_ **

His breath hitches, unable to produce a coherent thought other than a mix of a grunt and gasp. On the one hand, he wonders if the right thing to do is wake you fully, so he can get you back to your dorm. Your roommate would surely be able to take care of you right?

But… The longer Kasamatsu stares down at you, red-faced and heart racing anxiously in his chest, the longer he realizes, he doesn’t want anyone seeing this vulnerable side… He somehow was fortunate to come across it… If he could call this situation that… The idea of someone else, specifically another male, seeing you this way.. It leaves his stomach in knots… 

He turns his head then, steel-blue hues hard with resolve as he looks out the window, watching the sun slowly begin to set.. He should head back to his dorm, hop in the shower and make dinner… His stomach was definitely hungry from practice.. And yet, his grip only tightens around you when you bury your head in his neck, breathing in his scent.. A soft sigh leaves your lips then, fingers grasping the edge of his jacket…

“….Yukio….”

Hearing his name brings him back to the present, and he feels a soft smile curling on the edge of his mouth.. Kasamatsu moves his head enough to lay a lingering kiss to your forehead, eyes closing for a few moments… To soak in this image, to digest the situation at hand… 

He would never take advantage of you, still trying to work up the courage to ask you out… He has no idea if you share his feelings, but a small hope curls in his chest at your actions… They say when you’re sick, your most vulnerable side comes out to those you trust… He’s always known you’ve trusted him, despite giving very little indication… But this situation makes him think… **maybe**.. _**just maybe**_ , you have some sort of feelings for him…

Rather than focus on those thoughts, he puts his energy into this moment, blue hues softening at your blissful expression.. 

A sigh leaves his lips, following a whisper…

“I hope the next time you want to cuddle…. it’s under different circumstances…”


End file.
